theraalegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Theron Shan
"Jedi Grand Master mom, Supreme Commander dad. Now we get why Theron’s so messed up." ―Teff'ith Theron Shan was a Human male who worked as a spy for the Galactic Republic's premier intelligence agency, the Republic Strategic Information Service, during the Cold War and the Galactic War against the Sith Empire. The secret son of Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan and Colonel Jace Malcom of the Republic Special Forces Division, Theron was born around the year 3666 BBY after his parents fought together in the Battle of Alderaan during the Great Galactic War. However, Shan's mother gave up her child to be raised by her former teacher, the Jedi Master Ngani Zho, and young Theron was trained as a Jedi throughout his childhood. When Zho realized that Shan possessed none of his mother's strength in the Force, the youth was forced to leave the Jedi Order. Shan eventually began working for the Strategic Information Service, and he had become one of SIS Director Marcus Trant's top field agents by the later years of the Cold War. The Sith Empire knew Shan as the Republic asset Technoplague, a name given to him by the Sith Lord Darth Acina after Shan ended the life of her predecessor on the Dark Council, Darth Mekhis. ''The Ascendant Spear'' In 3640 BBY Theron Shan went to Nar Shaddaa to talk with Morbo the Hutt, who decided to have Teff'ith and her crew killed for violating his terms of spice smuggling in his territory. Before talking with Morbo, Theron interrupted a 3 month long SIS operation to free several Republic Military prisoners of war sold by Morbo. Though Theron freed the soldiers, the SIS operation failed. Unable to convince Morbo to back off, Theron raced to the spaceport and arrived in time to help Teff'ith kill the thugs sent by Morbo. On Coruscant Theron was escorted to SIS headquarters and chewed out by Trant for disobeying orders and causing the mission to fail. Trant reassigned Theron to the Analytics Department as a punishment and asked Theron to assist in planning Operation End Game, a new mission to destroy the Ascendant Spear, a dangerous prototype Imperial battle cruiser under the command of Darth Karrid, a Falleen Sith Lord. Theron was chosen by Supreme Commander Malcom to lead the operation, with Jedi Master Gnost-Dural joining the group. After the meeting, Malcom invited Theron to his apartment. During the conversation, Malcom revealed he was in a relationship with Satele Shan and that Theron's birth date confirmed to Malcom that he was Theron's father. The two agreed to talk more later and parted on good terms. Theron and Master Gnost-Dural left for Ziost, where they were able to secure a black cipher from Minister Davidge's office. After the mission Theron went to see his mother and confronted her about not revealing his father's identity. Theron and Master Gnost-Dural left for Desevro's Jigani Port where Gorvich gave Theron a disguise to enter Reaver Station, an Imperial post where Theron intended to infiltrate the Ascendant Spear. However, he learned that the Empire attacked Ruan causing massive devastation and contacted Malcom and Trant who acknowledged they knew the attack was coming and the next attack will be to Duro. They planned on allowing the attack to go ahead since Ascendant Spear will not be there. Angered, Theron hatched a plan with Gnost-Dural to have the Ascendant Spear take part in the attack forcing Malcom and Trant to send a fleet. Gnost-Dural, aiming to force Karrid to take part in the attack, infiltrated the Ascendant Spear and intentionally let himself be defeated and taken alive. Theron meanwhile set off a simulated Republic attack. The confusion allowed Theron to also get on to the Ascendant Spear where he began scouting the ship and hacking into the systems. Karrid decided to head for Duro, while Satele and Teff'ith convinced Malcom to send a fleet to Duro to intercept the Ascendant Spear. The Ascendant Spear faced off against the Republic fleet just as Theron had started to slice the Ascendant Spear's systems, forcing targeting systems, shields, and sensors go awry or completely offline. Theron then freed Gnost-Dural and both made their way to Karrid's command pod. Karrid's three apprentices attacked Gnost-Dural as Theron sliced in to convince the ship it was damaged causing Karrid to leave her command pod. The Republic fleet began to tear the Ascendant Spear apart and Moff Lorman gave the order to abandon ship. Karrid made a run for the command pod, but Theron threw his ruined blaster inside, which exploded, killing Karrid. The two were able to get into Karrid's personal escape pod, moments before the Ascendant Spear was vaporized by a hyper matter explosion. For their actions Gnost-Dural, Teff'ith, and Theron were awarded the Cross of Glory. The Revanite Conspiracy Theron Shan helped plan the Korriban Incursion in 3640 BBY in order to retrieve strategic data to turn the tide of the war. After the Assault on Tython, which coincided with their assault on Korriban, Theron became suspicious of a conspiracy involving Colonel Rian Darok and Darth Arkous. Theron spied on Darok and updated a Republic ally on his suspicious behavior, noting that he didn't turn over the intelligence to the SIS. Theron later come into contact with Lana Beniko, Arkous' adviser, who too suspected that her superior was up to no good. They determined that the attacks were smash-and-grabs meant to recover Rakata technology. They dispatched a strike team to Manaan, where they besieged an underwater base where Arkous and Darok were creating invincible cyborg supersoldiers. However, the two conspirators managed to escape with their research and scuttled the base, leaving the team to die. Theron managed to help the strike team escape before the base reached crush depth. Once they rendezvoused with Lana, the Sith revealed that Arkous and Darok were members of the Order of Revan. They then joined by Jakarro, a Wookiee smuggler, and his droid C2-D4, who were imprisoned by the Revanites after delivering their medical supplies, wanting revenge against the two men. Theron agreed to work with him to track down the Revanites. After aiding the pursurers in tracking down Arkous and Darok to Lehon (then called "Rakata Prime"), Theron had hoped for the capture of the two Revanite leaders to learn more of their plans; however, both refused to submit and were killed as a result. It was then that the real Revanite leader was revealed to be none other than Revan himself. Escaping from Rakata Prime, Theron met with Lana, Jakarro, and their ally one last time on Manaan, where he revealed that he was decried as a rogue agent to be apprehended on sight (as opposed to the others, who received death sentences - twelve, in Jakarro's case), believing that the Director had managed to grant him the "lesser" punishment. However, in order to avoid being located by the Revanites, he, Lana and Jakarro were forced to go into hiding, leaving their ally to deal with hunting down Revan and his followers. Eventually, the trio discovered that the Revanites allied themselves with the Nova Blades pirate gang, based out on Rishi, the latter being assigned to target Imperial and Republic patrol routes, effectively rewriting hyperlanes. In order to bring their ally to Rishi without letting the Revanites know they're onto them, Theron remotely sliced their navicomputers so that Rishi would be their only destination, while Lana made contact with Corellian Run Scoundrels leaders, Kai Zykken, and used a mind trick on him to spread rumours that their ally was part of an upstart pirate gang. Once reunited, Theron and Lana sent their ally to attack the Nova Blades' operations and slave camp, threatening their alliance with the Revanites. Knowing they would have to get whatever intel the Nova Blades had on the Revanites before they severed all ties, their ally assaulted the Blades' base in the crashed Aggressor, killing Commodore Dael Margok and recovered valuable intel. While Theron got to slicing the Nova Blade's files, Lana sent their ally to meet with Shae Vizla, whose Mandalorian clan was formerly allied with the Blades and Revanites, to acquire more information. While their ally was gone, Lana discovered the location of a Revanite safehouse, which she, Theron and Jakarro attempted to infiltrate. Unfortunately, Theron was discovered and though Jakarro could've saved him, Lana held him back and allowed Theron to be captured, believing it was the best way to infiltrate the Revanites. Theron was then moved to Sky Ridge Island for interrogation, but he managed to escape, the same time as his ally stormed the base in search of him. Finding his ally in holoconference with Revan, Theron revealed his ancestor's plan; with the Imperial and Republic fleets rerouted to Rishi, the signal jammer built by the Nova Blades on the planet would prevent the fleets from coordinating while Revanite sleeper agents on both sides would commit sabotage so the Revanite fleet could wipe them out. With his plan exposed, Revan triggered his base's self-destruct to kill his enemies. Thankfully, Lana managed to slice and abort the sequence, with skill greater than Theron. Theron then got to work on slicing the Revanites files, which identified the sleeper agents in both Republic and Empire, while his ally performed a ground assault on the signal jammer, enabling them to make contact with the fleet commanders, Satele Shan and Darth Marr and expose the double agents for detainment. Both sides declared a temporary truce until Revan was dealt with. Theron then revealed that Revan had fled to Yavin 4 to resurrect the Sith Emperor so he could destroy him. After the fleet commanders had left the room, Theron confronted Lana for her betrayal. Though they both agreed to put aside their differences to focus on the Revanites, Theron had lost all trust in Lana. Yavin Coalition On Yavin 4, despite having a common foe, the rank-and-file troops were having trouble trusting each other. It was only due to the efforts of Theron's ally that the coalition forces banded together and destroyed the device that would've resurrected the Emperor. Theron later became part of the strike team composed of the coalition's greatest heroes that confronted and defeated Revan. Unfortunately, their conflict had incidentally awakened the Emperor, who departed the moon without taking a physical form. With the threat of the Emperor let loose on the galaxy and the truce between Republic and Empire over, Theron was reinstated into the SIS with a higher position. He personally handed the Voidhound a card programmed with authorization codes from the director of the SIS that would grant the smuggler immunity from Republic prosecution of any kind. Crisis on Ziost Theron later put together a covert team of Jedi called the Sixth Line and dispatched them to Ziost to investigate whether the former Sith Emperor, Vitiate, was there or not, only for them to fall under Vitiate's control. Theron attempted to investigate but he accidentally use the wrong access code, resulting in his shuttle getting shot down over Ziost. Though he survived the crash, Vitiate's puppets began converging on the shuttle, forcing him to shield himself and over the ship's engines, knocking the enthralled out. It was through this that he discovered that by knocking out Vitiate's thralls, it breaks his control, albeit temporarily. He managed to find and share this information with his Sith Intelligence mole, Rane Kovach and the spacer who assisted against the Revanites. After Kovach departed their company, Theron received a priority holocall from Supreme Chancellor Leontyne Saresh, who had just found out about the Sixth Line and his unauthorized mission to Ziost. She admonished him for denying the Republic an opportunity to cripple the Empire and face Vitiate head on. Though Theron attempted to insist that Saresh hold back the Republic fleet, he was too late, as the invasion fleet had already arrived and only gave Vitiate more pawns to control. Theron once again allied with Lana, now Minister of Sith Intelligence, to put a stop to Vitiate's plans. He modified New Adasta's electrostatic weapon designed to counter major civil uprisings, modifying it to be non-lethal, as killing Vitiate's thralls would only strengthen him. The spacer also assisted using the public address system, playing on Vitiate's ego to draw all his thralls to People's Tower. After being properly shielded, Theron activated the weapon. All but one of Vitiate's puppets, Master Surro, Sixth Line commander, were stunned. Through Surro, Vitiate cast both Lana and Theron aside but Surro was freed by the spacer after a prolonged fight. As Surro was reeling from the atrocities Vitiate forced her to commit, Theron, feeling guilt for failing the Sixth Line, attempted to calm her, promising to take her back to Tython to heal. However, Lana had different ideas, wanting to "study" Surro to find a way to combat Vitiate's control. Theron protested the suggestion, knowing that the process is likely "invasive" and would most likely not produce anything worthwhile. Ultimately, the spacer made the decision regarding Surro's fate. Theron later managed to convince Saresh to make a strategic retreat after Vitiate consumed all life on Ziost. Afterwards, the Chancellor and Satele put Theron on administrative leave for his unilateral actions. Joining the Alliance Following the Ziost event, the Eternal Empire attacked both Empire and Republic and forced both sides into submission. In the subsequent five years that followed, Theron left the SIS after realizing that Saresh, whose term as Supreme Chancellor ended and was controlling her replacement from the shadows, was obsessed with destroying the Sith Empire rather than ally with them against the Eternal Empire. Thus, he joined up with the Outlander's Alliance, a resistance movement working against the Eternal Empire, of which Lana was a part of. Though Theron wasn't able to locate the Outlander's former crew, he was able to recover their starship. Theron became involved in operations against the Eternal Empire's Star Fortresses across the galaxy while recruiting local resistance leaders on many worlds. Recruiting Firebrand Theron later recommended recruiting an anti-Zakuul anarchist, going by the alias "Firebrand". Though Koth Vortena was not keen on recruiting a terrorist, Theron and Lana reasoned that Firebrand knew the terrain of the Spire and insisted on meeting with her. Theron accompanied the Outlander to meet Firebrand on Zakuul. SCORPIO, using her alias the Lady of Sorrows, having lured her out with a false promise of explosives. When they arrived at the rendezvous, Firebrand was being assaulted by skytroopers. After mopping up the hostiles, Firebrand, introducing herself as Kaliyo Djannis, turned her blaster on her rescuers. After explaining their intent to recruit her, Kaliyo stated that if they wanted her help, the Outlander would have to help her in her mission to compensate for their deception regarding the explosives. Theron then split off from the pair to meet a contact. Once back on Odessen, the Outlander decided to recruit Kaliyo to the Alliance. Subsequently, the Alliance received word that Arcann destroyed five planets under the pretense that they were supporting the Alliance. Senya Tirall felt that the Alliance was good as responsible for letting this happen, but Lana and Theron reasoned they're not responsible for her children's crimes. As the Alliance prepared for action, Senya stormed out, saying that sooner or later Arcann and Vaylin will answer for their crimes. Recruiting Havoc Squad Theron later passed on the Spire data to Jonas Balkar, who passed it onto Havoc Squad, who decided to take leave of their official duties for a rogue operation on Zakuul. Knowing that he'd lose his allies in the SIS if Havoc was caught, Theron and the Outlander traveled back to Zakuul to assist Havoc. Subsequently, Havoc and the Alliance collaborated in attacking Zakuul's planetary transmitter to plant a wiretap. In doing so, they discovered the existence of the GEMINI frequency that controlled the Eternal Fleet. Attempted infiltration of the Spire After pinpointing the existence of a hyperwave relay station, the Alliance became divided on how best to approach it; Lana believed decrypting the GEMINI frequency could help them find out Arcann's plans; Kaliyo wanted to control the Fleet for the Alliance; and Jorgan wanted to destroy it to sever control of the Fleet. After the Outlander assigned an infiltration and diversion parties, the Commander disappeared while the information went underway. When the Outlander returned, they elaborated on how they met Satele and the ghost of Darth Marr, who had been on Odessen the whole time, and how they helped create a new weapon to defeat Arcann. At that moment, the infiltration team went dark, forcing the diversion team to go in to rescue them. The Spire subsequently went into lockdown, preventing the Alliance from communicating with the away team. With nothing to do but wait, the Alliance inner circle subsequently undertook a heist with the aid of Gault Rennow and Vette to raid the Gilded Star and steal the Eternal Empire's galactic plunder. Upon their return to Odessen, they learned that Kaliyo and Jorgan had escaped Zakuul, though four Republic soldiers had died in the attempt. The away team had failed to accomplish their objective, but had managed to steal a datacore with information on the GEMINI droids. However, due to the pair's inability to work together, Theron recommended that they be confined to the base until further notice to the Commander. Capture of GEMINI Prime Theron later journeyed to the Mestani sector on a scouting run. He remained in communication with Odessen base when SCORPIO had uncovered that the GEMINI droids are based on her own complex technology and derived from a template, GEMINI Prime. The Prime was located in a factory on Darvannis. Because the Prime was heavily protected, Theron called in Mandalorian allies to help besiege the place. After the Commander had secured the Prime, SCORPIO analyzed the Prime and determined that plugging in GEMINI Prime into the captain's chair of any warship in the Eternal Fleet would enable them to take control, and had found one such warship in a nearby sector. Category:Who's Who Character Guide